<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Very Voice Is In My Heartbeat by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285047">Your Very Voice Is In My Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark'>Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>silver dishes for the memories (for the days gone by) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grieving Dracula (Castlevania), Romance, Season/Series 01, Takes Place During The 1 Year Grace Period</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's gone, and it hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>silver dishes for the memories (for the days gone by) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Very Voice Is In My Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ Your Very Voice Is In My Heartbeat ~</p><p>She is gone.</p><p>She is gone, and it hurts.</p><p>Everything in his castle reminds him of her. Sometimes he feels her presence so strongly that he expects her to be there when he turns around. But she isn't, although her portrait smiles down at him from the wall.</p><p>Sometimes he swears he can hear her voice. As if she is right there beside him. And he resists the urge to turn around, or even glance in her direction. Because he knows, logically, that she won't be there if he turns to look. And it hurts less to allow himself to imagine for a moment longer that she <em>could</em> be.</p><p>~oOo~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>